


DBZ SSJ4 Mating Season

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A DBZ mating season rp
Relationships: GokuxWillxVegeta





	DBZ SSJ4 Mating Season

Goku had grown from the free-loving little boy that his friends once knew, into an extremely handsome young man with a chiseled body, and he removed his gi shirt, leaving the under piece on. He also removed his boots, in order to make himself seem lighter and more agile for his upcoming fight.

~~~

(Not really sure how to start off my side. Maybe we can focus on Goku and your OC, wich btw, what is her name?)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Will  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
And ok thats fine  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Short for Willow, I presume? :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yes  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Lol  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Will who hailed from another dimension was heading in to participate in the matches and in the tournament itself. She was a shinobi so she was a great fighter.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Goku heard the sounds of the drums, and watched from the entrance of the building, as his friend Krillin fought against his opponent. He then looked around, and his eyes landed on a beautiful young woman, and he glanced at her, before turning his attention back to the fight.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Can goku have a saiyan mating season if thats ok?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Sure!)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Will was up next and her opponent was Yamcha. She got ready and took her fighting stance ready to trade blows with him after she put her shinobi headband on.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok yay! Did my part  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Goku watched Krillin finish his fight, and he was victorious. Now it was Yamcha's turn to fight against his opponent. He (and Willow) were to compete next, and he would give his all to the match. Even if his opponent was a woman, he would go to every length possible to win (within reason; he would not kill, as he didn't believe in that).  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Now the match started and she got ready and used her ninja speed and started using her taijutsu skills on him. She was a jonin only at her age which is considered a prodigy.

Yamcha went full out with his skills, but he refused to back down when she would fight back to his moves. He used his Wolf Fang Fist, his most powerful attack. Then he would utilize his other skills.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Will countered that after blocking and dodging it with her Oni Kitsune Roundhouse Kick. She knocked him flat and she was moving onto the next round even bowing in respect at him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku was thoroughly impressed with her skillset. 'I sure hope I get to fight her soon. I need to see how worthy of an opponent she is.' He thought to himself. He looked at her and held his hand out. "What a great fight. I hope we'll get to have a chance to fight."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will bowed to him too then shook his hand her expression remaining the same stoic determined calm and serious. She cracked a little smile at him and went to drink some water before her next match.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku then went to his match against his opponent. Getting into his fighting stance, he prepared for his battle. His opponent was none other than King Piccolo, who had a grudge against the Saiyan. They quickly began their fight, as the two flew through the air.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will was sitting down waiting for her turn up next. It showed her next opponent was someone named Vegeta. She looked over in the room in saw him in the corner with his arms crossed standing and he was staring death angry glare eyes at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku had come out victorious from his fight with Piccolo who had lost, and yet was a good sport about it. He sat back behind with the other defeated contestants. He noticed Vegeta looking at the young woman who had defeated Yamcha and then looked down, meditating to re-center his thoughts.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
The fight ended in less than 10 seconds with Vegeta the winner and Will severely injured. She needed to go to a hospital asap. Both of her legs were broken she had a black eye and a broken rib. She had many bloody injuries to her body and she was screaming bloody murder in pain.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku immediately rushed her to the hospital, flying straight for it, and landed just feet away, before rushing in. "I NEED HELP! THIS YOUNG WOMAN IS INJURED!" he shouted for a nurse's attention.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh what about a senzu bean?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(That would work.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Plz redo his part?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku immediately rushed over to and grabbed a Senzu bean from the pouch in his pants pocket. "Here, take this. You'll need to chew it thoroughly and swallow. It's a sensu bean. It will heal all of your injuries."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will weakly sat up and took it chewed it and swallowed it. Within seconds she was completely healed and better. Miraculously even from that asshole her ring was still on her finger. It must never come off or else the two demons she has sealed within her would destroy the world. She could never go to a hospital because they would find out and send her off for the government to experiment on her and torture her. She cried shaking as she clung onto herself.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku tried to help her calm down. "Are you alright, Miss? Whatever is bothering you, we can make sure it never happens again. If I may ask, what is your name, my name is Goku. Son Goku."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Will Mr. Goku but its already happened multiple times. As long as they are alive within me no one is safe. I am a monster a demon!" Will shouted as she clutched her head remembering all the times she involuntarily killed people that were trying to harm her or kill her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can help you. We are not human either. Vegeta and I are from another race called the Saiyans. We are the strongest people on this Earth. We can take care of any threat that comes our way. Right, Vegeta?" He said, a slight smirk on his face.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"No! Not even you cannot! They are invincible and no one can beat them! I am human actually but have these two monsters sealed within me ever since I was a baby. I come from another dimension and no!" Will shaking her head no at Vegeta. He almost tried to kill her and she terrified of him as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku felt disheartened for the young woman. "Well, listen, I know it might seem like a crazy idea, but do you need a place to stay? I have a nice, quaint home in Mt. Paozu, and you are more than welcome to use the bedroom. I have no problem using the couch. Really, I insist."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mating season?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Yeah, I was thinking it would start out friendly, and then work its way from there ;) )  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awwww DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I meant all in the same day, lol)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will sighed and nodded as she told Goku she had been living in the woods ever since she arrived in his dimension. She in all her life was never shown kindness from anyone let alone a complete stranger. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. What is this feeling? She thought.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok your turn  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku then asked, making sure it was okay that he could carry her, by putting his arms on her back, and under her knees, in order to fly back. Once he was given consent, he flew home with her in his arms.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Th-thank you Goku but I do not wanna be a burden to you at all," Will said blushing slightly as she looked away from him embarrassed. She looked around his place and thought it was awesome.

Can he be stuck in super saiyan 4 form! God he is so hot in that form! DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sure! He looks like a monkey, in a good way, lol. His member would be big and hang low, lol)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yes!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku smiled softly. "Think nothing of it, I insist, really. If you need anything at all, just let me know." His smile was infectious, it made everyone around him smile (albeit Vegeta). He then looked into her eyes. They were mesmerizing. Intoxicating, even. He couldn't stop looking at them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will just realized he was still carrying hee bridal style and she squeaked when she felt something long thin and furry wrapping around and rubbing her inner thigh.  
"Goku wh-whats going o?-"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku was in his Super Saiyan 4 form and his tail enveloped around her thigh. "I don't know what is going on, but my hormones are going crazy right now." is voice was sightly deeper even, and he did have pheromones radiating from his body.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will tried so hard biting back her moans by closing her mouth but they just came out through her lips and she blushed gazing up into his lime yellow green eyes. God was he sexy she thought.  
"I think you are in heat Go-"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku pulled her closer, his gaze holding desire. He then leaned down and kissed her lips ever so gently, his hands resting on her lower back, just above her hips. His pheromones were so strong, that he was about to burst. He was in desperate need of passion and affection.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wills eyes widened at this and she moaned and whimpered into his powerful gentle kiss stroking his cheeks and she whispered something against hid lips.  
"I-I think I am in love with you Goku. I want you be your mate and have your babies," she cooing blurting all that out to him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku smiled softly. "We can make it official now. We can become one. Make love, have a family. Just say the word, and I will give you all the love and happiness you deserve." His hands rubbed her cheeks ever so tenderly. "So, what do you say?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will blushed and she nodded her head yes nuzzling him.  
"I love you so much Goku. You are my light my happiness," she purred as she hugged him tightly to her and wanted to be with him forever. What was making her talk and act like this?! She thought. She literally just met him!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku grinned happily. "I am in love with you, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. Let me love you. Let me show you just how wonderful it is to have that special someone give you all the love in the world." His hands gently cup her rear end and squeeze her buttocks gently.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh god ssj4 vegeta too straight threesome plz? DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sure!) (They could take turns making love to both of her holes?)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hell no at the same time!!! DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I meant one could be in her butt, the other in her pu55y and then switch?) (It's at the same time, of course)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yes XD  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Great!)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yep  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I will bring Vegeta into my next response)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
( :D )  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned and squeaked out as she blushed hearing all this. She kissed his lips passionately back but let him dominate her completely. She was so happy right then and there for once in her life.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Vegeta, also, couldn't get enough of the young woman and was also in Super Saiyan 4 mode. He landed just feet away from the newly made couple. "Well, well, well, what have we here...?" Vegeta said in a sing-song aspect. He too was covered in fur down is arms, and his hair long and wild. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku asked, hugging Will closer. "Isn't it obvious, Kakarot? You should know the reason why I am here..."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you want me too Vegeta? B-but you almost killed me at the tournament!" Will said shaking getting scared of him again and clung onto Goku hoping he would protect her. She loved him so freakin much to the ends of the earth and back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Vegeta looked at Will. "That was unintentional if I am being honest. You proved to be a worthy adversary. I would congratulate you for that. Not very many people are at my caliber. Aside from you and Kakarot, or Goku as you know him." He looked at her and felt a tightness in the lower extremities of his body. "If you are interested, I would love nothing more than to show you the love of a Prince."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will could not help but nod at him giving him her answer and she got out of Gokus arms and removed all of her clothing even her headband. She was nervous and shy and embarrassed covering up her most sensitive private parts.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku smiled softly, and Vegeta looked at her naked body, quite pleased. Both men removed their garments, revealing their physiques to the young woman. Both men were rather buff, and their abs were chiseled like a washboard, and their members were both big and hung low. "What do you think?" The two grown men asked her, showing off their organs.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will said to them that they were both hot and she had a nosebleed saying their cocks were huge! She laid down on Gokus bed and waited for them to join her trying to look and be sexy for them although she was a virgin to be honest.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Vegeta states that it is only fair that Goku gets to have Willow's pu55y first since they are a couple. He was perfectly fine with making love to her butthole first. Tonight, she would no longer be a virgin in either hole. His hand ran down her backbone, and he cupped her buttock in his hand.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Vegeta please!" Will mewled and wanted them to both make hickeys and mark her on both sides of her neck. She waited for Goku to join in and she shivered in anticipation.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku ran his fingers over her pu55y, generating some friction by rubbing her vulva, and his fingers grazing over her cl1toris, before inserting his fingers inside, preparing her for penetration.

Both men began to mark her neck with hickeys, Goku's marks on the right side of her neck, and Vegeta's on the left side. Vegeta cupped her breast, squeezing it.

Will elicited our moans for them and moaned out that because of the two things that were sealed inside her body as long as they stayed inside her she would live longer than a human. She arched her back shivering in lust.

Will elicited our moans for them and moaned out that because of the two things that were sealed inside her body as long as they stayed inside her she would live longer than a human. She arched her back shivering in lust.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Just letting you know my mom and sister are sleeping over tonight but I can rp at like 10 or 10:30pm tonight sorry about that  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(That's fine! Have fun!)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back your turn  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Vegeta's hands snake their way around to her chest, squeezing her breasts, and picking her nipples firmly in his fingers. As for Goku, he strokes the outside of her pu55y, before inserting a few fingers deep inside of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Goku! Vegeta! Please!" Will moaned out and whimpered as she arched her back and she stared at them and she was on cloud nine and was in love with the both of them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku pumped his fingers deeper and faster into her pu55y, as Vegeta also id the same with his fingers, thrusting two up into her butthole. Both men pleasured both of her holes, simultaneously. Goku rubbed his fingers against her g-spot and pinched her cl1t in between his pointer finger and thumb.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will eventually moaned and she orgasmed on his fingers and she told them to suckle on her nipples as she arched her back and shuddered in delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Both Vegeta and Goku took a breast into their mouths and suckled on her breasts, their mouths clamping down on her areolas, and tugging on her breasts as they fed on her chest. They continued to suckle as slowly as possible to savor the moment. Vegeta squeezed her buttocks, as he suckled, and Goku squeezed her breast with his hand.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned and she arched her back and held their heads closer to her chest as she kissed their heads. She shivered and she twitched in delight as she dug her heels in Gokus bed.

Goku looked up at her seductively, as did Vegeta. Both were more than ready to make love to her, and their members were thick and hard, ready to make love to her holes. Both kept tugging on her nipples and areolas, hoping to get a taste of her milk.

Will moaned and she arched her back and held their heads closer to her chest as she kissed their heads. She shivered and she twitched in delight as she dug her heels in Gokus bed.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku looked up at her seductively, as did Vegeta. Both were more than ready to make love to her, and their members were thick and hard, ready to make love to her holes. Both kept tugging on her nipples and areolas, hoping to get a taste of her milk.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb in an hour  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(okay :) )  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will ushered them to thrust and go inside her already. She waited in anticipation and she clawed at the sheets and moaned wantonly.

Goku inserted his member into her pu55y, thrusting slowly at first, and placed her on top of him, bouncing her on his member. Vegeta inserted his thick member inside her butthole, thrusting slowly to set a rhythm. Both thrusted faster once they got settled, and thrusted deeper and harder.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Vegeta Goku my loves please! Kami you two are so freakin hot and sexy ungh!” Will screamed out in pure agony pain and pleasure but mostly lustful pleasure as she grinded against their hips and she curled her toes out in pure bliss.

Goku inserted his member into her pu55y, thrusting slowly at first, and placed her on top of him, bouncing her on his member. Vegeta inserted his thick member inside her butthole, thrusting slowly to set a rhythm. Both thrusted faster once they got settled, and thrusted deeper and harder.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Vegeta Goku my loves please! Kami you two are so freakin hot and sexy ungh!” Will screamed out in pure agony pain and pleasure but mostly lustful pleasure as she grinded against their hips and she curled her toes out in pure bliss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goku's hands squeeze her breasts, as Vegeta's hands Reston her hips. Both men continue to thrust even more into her holes, giving her every amount of pleasure possible. Goku's fingers pinch her nipples, pulling them every so often.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will at different times moaned and whimpered into their ears blissfully and in sexual desire as her body was craving and giving into ecstasy as rubbed and gripped onto their shoulders and she arched her back screaming their names.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(I'm falling asleep. I'll respond to your response in the morning. )  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok night   
Today at 9:53 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey morning your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?   
Today at 7:14 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sorry, had work today from 11-7. Just got home.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok that’s fine your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Vegeta kept pumping his hard member deeper into her butthole, and pinched her perky nipples in his fingers. As for Goku, he kept bouncing her on his member, gripping her hips firmly. His hands then squeezed her butt cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Goku! Vegeta! Ugh fuck I love you two so fuckin much!" Will screamed and whimpered as she scratched their shoulders and raked her nails down their skin on their shoulders. She loved them so freakin much.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Both Goku and Vegeta grunted in pleasure, as they made love to Will, and Vegeta thrusted even faster, his hand running down to her cl1toris, and he pinched her small little nub firmly between his pointer finger and thumb. As for Goku, his hands squeezed her chest, pinching her nipples.


End file.
